13 Going To 30, Klaine AU
by ferycrisspotter
Summary: Inspired from the movie of the same name, Kurt Hummel just turned 13 and expected it to be great, but when all his expectations fail, he wishes to become 30 years old. He gets his wish, and life at 30 seems pretty good, there s just one problem, where is his best friend Blaine Anderson? I ve wanted to read this AU for a while and didn t find it, so I wrote it myself, here it is!


Chapter 1

Kurt absolutely hated picture day. He could be wearing his favorite outfit and had coiffed his hair perfectly and still look horrible, and today was no exception. Even on his birthday things weren´t going like he wanted, he just hoped his party would make up for it.

"Kurtie, hey! Happy birthday!" said a familiar voice behind him, and then he felt someone press behind him and a flash across his face, making him momentarily blind.

"Hey Blainey, please no more pictures" Kurt said frustrated.

"Oh come on! It´s your 13th birthdays, we´ve got to document it!" Blaine told him as three figures approached them, making everyone in they´re way stop to give them access to walk.

"Hey Quinn!" said Kurt, almost too excitedly.

"Hey Kurtie pie, hey dork face" Quinn said looking at Kurt and then at Blaine, who made a disgusted face to her.

"So, how´d yours came out Hummel?"

"Oh, not so good" said Kurt.

"Oh yeah, mine are not so hot either" she said, smiling a little bit.

"Are you kidding? Yours are totally hot Quinn!" said the latina girl on her left, Santana.

"Totally, yours are the best!" said the other girl, Brittany.

Quinn was now smiling widely as she showed Kurt her pictures. They were stunning.

"Oh God! You´re so photogenic!" Kurt told her, admiration obvious in his voice.

"Um, I´m gonna go home, okay?" said Blaine, uncomfortable.

"You can do whatever you want dork face, he doesn´t have to know everything about your life" Quinn said, still smiling.

Blaine stood there, waiting for Kurt to say something to her, but when he didn´t he just left them there.

"So Kurtie pie listen, I convinced my boyfriend Finn and two of his football friends to come with us to your party tonight" She said, Kurt almost screamed in excitement "But," his smile disappeared "I´m afraid we can´t make it, you see, we all have this group science project due tomorrow, so…" she finished, expectantly.

"I can do it for you!" said Kurt, not willing to give up just yet. He wanted his party to be perfect.

"fabuloso! We´ll see you tonight then" Quinn said, and the three girls left an overly exited Kurt Hummel.

"How could you invite the unholy trinity?" said Blaine when Kurt finally reached him to walk home together.

"They´re my friends" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"They are not! They just use you!"

"They do not! And someday I´ll be part of the unholy trinity."

"Kurt, it´s a trinity, that means they are three, you can´t turn it into a quartet!" Blaine tried to explain.

"Well, at least I wanna be popular, a cheerio, like them"

"You should try out then"

"I can´t just _try out_! Couch Sylvester would never let me in, I have to convince Quinn to make her accept me"

"Whatever, want some juicy fruit?" Blaine said, grabbing a pack from his back pocket.

"Wrigley´s are for kids" Kurt said, but still grabbed one from Blaine´s hand.

"Exactly"

They both placed the gum in their mouths at the same time and went home, next to each other´s.

"Goodbye Kurt"

"Never, see you tonight"

Kurt was styling his hair for the party, while single ladies played in the background. He couldn´t help but dance a little bit, since he was very exited. He finally was 13! And he was having a party with the cheerios and the jocks, and everything was going to be perfect.

"Hey kiddo" his dad was coming down the stairs carrying something. "I just wanted to give you your present"

He gave Kurt a little, very pretty porcelain doll, with bright chestnut hair and ocean blue eyes, just like Kurt´s.

"Thanks dad, it´s beautiful"

"It was your mother´s favorite" he said, sadness in his voice. Kurt´s mother had died just 5 years ago.

Kurt hugged him for a while before Burt Hummel left him to make sure everything was ready for the party.

When everything was almost perfect, Kurt sat in his couch to wait for his guests, while reading the latest issue of Vogue Magazine, the cover read ¨thirty, flirty and thriving: why the thirties are the best years of your life. ¨ Kurt could easily see why, he pictured himself at thirty, living in a big apartment in New York City, with a handsome husband/serious boyfriend, working at Vogue.

"I want to be thirty" he whispered to himself, as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Blainey"

"Hi Kurt, this is your present" said Blaine, a little nervous.

"Thanks, it´s so big!" Kurt said as he inspected the box, which was wrapped with bright red paper and a big gold bow on the top. He opened it and froze.

"I just thought you might like it since you told me how your mother used to own a big collection of little porcelain dolls and how you´ve wanted a place for them, so I made you a doll house with things I know you like…" Blaine said a little fast and very nervous. "It was probably a stupid idea" he added, since Kurt´s face hadn´t changed. "I should´ve bought you that scarf you wanted" his rambling was interrupted by a pair of arms surrounding him in a bone-crushing hug.

"It´s perfect! I can´t believe you remembered, I told you this like a years ago!" Kurt said, releasing Blaine.

"Oh here, I almost forgot" he said, taking a little package from his pocket. "I saw this and thought it would give this house a magic touch" the package read ¨magic wishing dust¨ "you´re supposed to put it on top and make a wish" said Blaine, as he poured the dust on the house´s roof. "Now, make a wish".

Then, before Kurt could think of anything, there was a knock on the door and Burt shouted, "Kurt, your friends are here!"

"Oh God! They´re here! Ok, thanks Blaine, it´s beautiful. Let´s put it in the closet so nothing happens to it" Kurt said, very fast, putting the dollhouse on one shelf in the coat closet.

Blaine made a sad face but quickly covered it with a smile. He felt sad that Kurt was ashamed of his gift, but knew that it was only because of the popular kids coming and his excitement, so he didn´t say anything.

"Hey Quinn, hey guys! Thanks for coming!" said Kurt, sounding exited and nervous.

"Hi…" said Quinn, looking uninterested and bored.

"So, um…" mumbled Kurt, as everything he had planned for tonight vanished from his mind.

"Oh, Kurt, I think I left my camera in my house, I'm gonna go get it, okay?" Blaine said suddenly.

"You can do whatever you want Blaine, I don´t need to know everything about your life" said Kurt, immediately regretting it, because Blaine looked like a kicked puppy. He left without a word, and Kurt wished he would come back. Quinn, on the other hand, seemed very pleased with him.

"So, now that the dork-face is gone, why don´t we play a little game?" she said. "Have you heard of 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Um, no, I haven´t" Kurt replied.

"It´s very fun! You go first, because is your birthday. So, we cover your eyes with this," she said as she removed a small scarf from her neck and placed it on Kurt´s eyes, "and you go into the closet. Then, someone will go in with you and you can do whatever you want with them for 7 minutes." She finished with a smirk.

Kurt blushed a very dark shade of pink. He hadn´t even kissed someone before, and now he could do whatever he wanted with someone?

"Whatever I want?" he asked shyly.

"Absolutely, _whatever_ you want"

So he went into the closet, Quinn guiding him. Before she closed the door she whispered "If Finn comes in, I won´t get mad, the rules still apply"

Kurt blushed even harder at this. He had liked Finn Hudson since he first saw him. Oh, the things he would do to him…

So he waited and waited for someone to come in, but nothing happened for a while, until he heard the door open….

Blaine didn´t wanted to go back, what Kurt said really hurt him, but he knew he´d only said it to impress Quinn and the others, and he was still his best friend, so he walked back.

When he returned to Kurt´s basement/bedroom, everyone was leaving and Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine also noticed that the guys were taking some snacks and that Finn was carrying a science project he didn´t have when he arrived.

"Um, where´s Kurt?"

"Oh, he´s waiting for you in the closet" said Santana, smiling to him while she grabbed the sodas.

"In the closet?" Blaine asked, very confused.

Instead of answering, they just left. So he went towards the closet, placing his camera on a table. When he opened the door, Kurt was sitting on the floor, resting his back on a bunch of boxes and hugging his legs nervously. He had a purple scarf covering his eyes and was blushing hardly.

"I´ve been waiting for you" he whispered, wanting to sound seductive. And he held his hands for Blaine to take.

Blaine didn´t understand any of this, but he went for it, thinking this was his chance. He took Kurt´s hands as he said "That´s what they told me" and immediately, Kurt´s smile disappeared.

"Blaine?" he said, almost screaming, taking the scarf off his eyes.

"Yeah, who´d you thought I was?"

Kurt just looked at him angrily and got out of the closet.

"Where´s everybody? What did you do?"

"Nothing! They just told me you where waiting for me in the closet, grabbed the food and-"

"Go" Kurt said, interrupting Blaine.

"What?"

"Leave!"

Blaine was so confused, he tried to argue "but, Kurt-" and again was interrupted.

"JUST GO! NOW!" Kurt yelled, and locked himself in the closet.

Kurt couldn´t believe it. He _really_ thought today was going to be the best birthday yet. He thought Quinn liked him, but stupid Blaine was right, she just used him. He had noticed that, like the food, the science project was also missing.

He just felt like crying, so he did. Being thirteen sucked. He just wanted to be older, to be thirty.

"I wanna be thirty, flirty and thriving," he said to himself, between sobs. "I wanna be thirty, flirty and thriving!" he repeated, louder this time.

He kept repeating this, banging his back with the boxes and shelves from behind with each word, as if the louder he said it and the strongly he banged, it would come true.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
